Nanakarama
'Nanakarama '(ナナカラマ Nanakarama) Is Bananarama's Super Nanakaiadesu brother, he is one of the main antagonists in the Bananarama SagaManga only and Bananarama Returns! Saga and the main antagonist in the Bananarama's Super Nanakaiadesu Brother! Nanakarama Saga. Appearance Nanakarama resembles Bananarama in that he is a big, beefy man with a very large object over his head. However, unlike Bananarama instead of a giant banana over his head, he instead has a large rubber duck with a cut for his face around the rubber duck's chest. While Bananarama wields a Piano Axe, he instead uses a Pipe Organ Hammer. History Nanakarama was born sometime between 8 BC and 1991 AD, his parents were Josie Rama and the mysterious Jeffords Akanan,As shown when Nanakarama went back in time to find out when he acquired his Super Nanakaiadesu Powers (Episode 697) Though he was raised by both Josie Rama and Mopfor of Banana-land. In his early years his childhood was peaceful, spending most of his days eating ants and bashing his head against walls. When Nanakarama was 9 years old, his brother, Bananarama was born. Rivalry With Bananarama His rivalry with Bananarama began in his early teen years, where Bananarama bet Nanakarama that he could eat more ants than Nanakarama. Nanakarama won that bet Things escalated each time they would compete, however Nanakarama always won somehow. When Bananarama decided to make the world's greatest folk-punk rock band he asked Nanakarama to join the band, but Nanakarama refused. However Nanakarama agreed to help Bananarama gather his band mates and even acquire the MacGuffin Muffins. Bananarama's Imprisonment Nanakarama was indiferent towards his brother's defeat, after Bananarama's imprisonment Nanakarama went on to go fishing for 4 months, only to come back with a 4 inch Sea Bass. Nanakarama quit fishing after this Nanakarama won a bet against Bananarama when Bananarama was sealed away in a clown car. No one knows what the bet was. Bananarama's Return Nanakarama learned that Bananarama was freed upon receiving a call from a payphone, where Bananarama asked Nanakarama to help him, Nanakarama agreed under the condition that he gets to kill 3 of the Scoutlings. Bananarama agreed, but the condition was never fulfilled Bananarama's Death When Bananarama was killed, Nanakarama mourned the death of his brother and was unseen for the remainder of the series until he was reintroduced as the main villain in the Bananarama's Super Nanakaiadesu Brother! Nanakarama Saga, where he swore to avenge his deceased brother and to use the MacGuffin Muffins to revive him so they could compete in menial tasks for all eternity Defeat And Redemption After collecting all but one MacGuffin Muffin, he was defeated by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, who pulled a new ability out of his ass and became invincible until the next arc. After his defeat he begged Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout for death, but BNHPS was too busy brooding and did not kill him. After being spared by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Nanakarama gives up his life of evil and decides to live the rest of his life selling hot dogs to the Scoutlings. He then becomes a supporting character for the rest of the series. Trivia * Though Nanakarama first appears in the anime in episode 676, in the manga he appears alongside Bananarama in Bananarama Saga and Bananarama Returns! References Category:Villains Category:Characters